


Lois' Love Affair

by FlyMooose



Series: Lois Griffin's Love Life [1]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMooose/pseuds/FlyMooose
Summary: Lois is fed up of her family, so when she finally gets a break from them for one night she decides to hit up the Drunken Clam. At the same time a man looking like a young William Shatner is also at the Drunken Clam.





	Lois' Love Affair

Griffin House

Lois needs to get away from her family. They are driving her absolutely wild. For the first night in basically forever nobody is in her house. Peter is at Cleveland's house, Chris is at the arcade with his friends, Lois is stalking the popular girls at the mall, Brian was probably at some randoms chicks house, and Stewie is on a playdate with a friend from pre-school. So all that being said she decides to head to the Drunken Clam to have herself a little bit of fun. Peter is always bragging to her about how fun the bar is and how fu the people there are at the Drunken Clam. Since she has the night off tonight.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Drunken Clam

At the bar Lois gets herself a drink and a table and decides to wait for her friend Bonnie to show up and drink with Lois. All of a sudden while she is minding her own business a handsome young man walks up to her.  
"So what is a beautiful woman like you doing drinking all alone?" The handsome young man says to her.  
"Oh, hello. Well you see I'm not supposed to be alone. I'm waiting for a friend of mine named Bonnie, but it doesn't seem like she is going to be showing up anytime soon." Lois said.  
"Well then, we wouldn't want any strange weirdos coming up and bothering you now do we. So, do you mind if I keep you company until this Bonnie shows up?" The young handsome man said.  
"Hehehe, no we wouldn't. I wouldn't mind your company until Bonnie arrives. Anyways, my name is Lois Griffin. And you are?" Lois said curiously.  
"Great! My name is Dan Sinclair." Dan said.  
"Nice to meet you Dan. So, what brings you to the Drunken Clam?" Lois asked  
"Oh you know, just decided to come here with a few friends after they convinced me to stop working and have fun for a change. What about you Lois?" Dan asked lois curiously.  
"I just had to get away from my husband and kids. They're all driving me insane, I just want to live a little!" Lois exclaimed.  
"Live a little you say?" Dan asked, "What did you have in mind?"  
"Hahahaha, I don't really know." Lois said "Have a few drinks and maybe get into a little bit of troube.l"  
"Well you are on your fifth drink so you're definitely fulfilling that part." Dan said "What kind of trouble did you have in mind for yourself, Lois?"  
"Hmmm I'm not really sure, I just thought something might happen. Why do you have something on your mind Dan?" Lois asked  
"Heh. Yeah I have a couple of ideas." Dan replied  
"Well it doesn't seem like my friend, Bonnie, is coming so how about you can fill me in on some of your ideas while you drive me home?" Lois asked Dan.  
"Are you sure that you want to head home? I know of this great little place just outside of town?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah, I've drunk enough for the night. So I am just about ready to call it a night." Lois replied.  
"Okay, I'll show you the way to my car." Dan says showing her the way to his Mercedes Maybach.  
"Wow such a nice car. Very spacious for all sorts of activities." Lois said in awe.  
Lois' parents had cars as nice as this one, but it had been so long since she had riden one last. The sparkling clean rich black car, was the envy of her dreams because she dreamt of stuff like this. Her parents liked Peter, but the would like this Dan Sinclair much more.  
"What am I thinking? I love Peter that is why I married him!" Lois thought to herself, "Yeah but this guy is nice, has chiselled abs, and is apparently loaded with money." She thought back to herself.  
"So, do you always let strangers from the bar drive you home on Friday nights?" Dan asked.  
"No way! This is the first time I've ever done this. The last night I did this I just called a taxi home!" Lois exclaimed laughing "I am just feeling very adventurous tonight!"  
"Me too! I'm up for pretty much anything tonight." Dan exclaimed back  
"Anything huh?..." Lois asked "Yeah so you are actually so good looking it's almost too much for me to handle!"   
"Why thank you! You too actually. Is this your house up here? Asked Dan as he went through the full range of emotions.  
"Yup that's it. Number 31. So I was thinking as a way of saying thanks you could come inside for a moment and I could make you a HOT cup of coffee." Lois asked  
"Sounds great, but won't I be intruding?" Dan asked in concern.  
"No. My husband is at a friend's house out of town named Cleveland. In fact, none of my family are at home. So it can be our little secret."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the Griffin House

"So how's the coffee?" Lois asked seductively  
"What am I doing? What about Peter?" Lois thought to herself "Oh shut up about Peter Griffin for the night and enjoy yourself." Lois thought back to herself  
"Great, thank you so much Lois." Dan said gratefully.  
"No problem. I am really thankful for that drive home. Is there anything else I can do for you Dan?" Lois purred out sexily  
"Well you do have a wonderful body. How about showing me a little more?" Dan carefully asked.  
"Hmmmm... Okay why not? I did say I wanted to get in at least a little bit of trouble tonight." Lois said sexily.  
So then right there in the kitchen she pulled her blouse down from her neck and her extremely perky 40D breasts sprang out. They were enticing Dan with their rhythmic juggling from Lois' breathing. Her tits were perfect to Dan, her areolas and her nipples are just the right size. Dan had never seen more perfect breasts in his unadmittably short life.  
"So what do you think babe? You like what you see?" Lois asked seductively  
"So good. God you are so fucking sexy, but not wearing a bra that is naughty. Are you slut Lois? Are you a little closet slut?" Dan dirty talked back to Lois.  
It was after Dan had said that he saw a wet spot forming in Lois' crotch. This indicated that either: she started peeing herself or he was getting her so turned on she wet through what she was wearing. Dan chose to believe the latter.   
Just as Lois was about to ask if Dan wanted to head up to her bedroom for the night she heard the front door knob start jiggling.  
"Shit!" Lois said already buttoning her shirt back on. "One of my kids must be back earlier than expected! You need to leave through the back door!" Lois said in a rush pushing Dan through the back door.  
Just as Lois got Dan out the door the front door opened revealing Meg grumbling about something and going straight upstairs. Unfortuneatly she realized that she had no way to contact Dan again. So she decided that she would just go back to the Drunken Clam tomorrow night to see of Dan will be there. However when she entered her bedroom she saw Dan standing there.  
"How did you get in here? You need to leave so we don't get caught!" Lois said urgently  
"Hey relax I'll leave soon. I just wanted to let you know where you can reach me." Dan said to Lois while handing her a business card.  
Before Lois could react Dan suddenly kissed her and she leaned into the kiss. Lois could feel herself getting wet again. Dan started kneading Lois' ass causing Lois moan into the kiss. All too soon Dan pulled away from the kiss. Dan started heading out how he got in, when Lois asked him to wait suddenly. Lois ran into the bathroom and took off her pants, her brand new soaking wet thong, her green blouse and picked a bra up off the floor. She intended to give everything to Dan. Before she left though she put a conceling nightgown on, she wanted part of her body to be secret to her new lover.  
"I have a feeling we will be doing this again so I wanted to give you a set for you to keep for yourself. For you know just in case." Lois said nervously and twisting the hem of her nightgown around her finger.  
"Thank you Lois. I hope you will call me I would love to finish what we started.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. This is my first fan fiction on this platform so please be kind. If I made any grammer mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it or them.


End file.
